


Abuse

by Abitfairytailforme



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-26
Updated: 2016-04-26
Packaged: 2018-06-04 13:28:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6659938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abitfairytailforme/pseuds/Abitfairytailforme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elliot has to wake Liv up for a case and sees some marks he finds suspicious.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Abuse

**Author's Note:**

> Please Read:
> 
> 1\. Sorry for any grammar mistakes  
> 2\. Takes place sometimes in season 3 or 4  
> 3\. Established long-term hidden relationship between Cabot and Benson  
> 4\. All cases/injuries mentioned in the fic are made up  
> 5\. Please let me know what you think!

Elliot slammed the steering wheel in frustration. You couldn’t really blame him, after the day he had been having. He had been called in the middle of the night, much to Kathy’s disapproval, had to watch as the 12 year old pregnant female victim died in the ambulance, and now he has to ruin Olivia’s day as well. And of course they couldn’t get in contact with her by phone because she hadn’t gotten a chance to replace the one that she dropped the other day. She was supposed to get one today on her supposed day off. 

 

He knocked on the door, maybe a little more aggressively than he should, and waited a full 2 minutes, with regular added knocks, before he heard a sleepy voice shout, “Give me a minute.” He almost, almost, smiled when he heard her grumbling “whoever the hell you are, thinking that it’s okay to bother anyone at 5 am…”

 

“It’s Elliot, your partner of 4 years, and I don’t think it’s okay to bother anyone at 5 am, but you’re not anyone, you’re a cop.” He told her smugly when she opened the door. She rolled her eyes, and moved out of the way, allowing him to enter. She put her gun away before turning back to him.

 

He knew he should have told her about the victim from the moment he entered, but something caught his attention. She was in her robe and it stopped mid-thigh and had a deep cleavage. That wasn’t the part that interested him though, it was the bruises on her body.

 

“Liv, who did that to you?” 

 

“Perps.” She spat the word out.

 

“Really Liv, who did this to you?” he asked, gently pushing a bit of the material off her shoulder to see a healing one. 

 

“That one specifically? That perp had a bad habit of raping 9 year old girls. He didn’t take the news of spending the rest of his life in jail to well.” She smacked his hand away. “Elliot, if you're thinking I let anybody abuse me, your nuts.”

 

“Are you sure, Liv? You can trust me.” He said gently, trying to sit down and trying to pull her down as well. She shook his grip off.

 

“Stop being an idiot, Stabler. I’m fine. It’s part of the job, are you telling me that you don’t have frequent cuts or bruises from out of control perps, because if so, you may a short term memory loss problem on your hands.” He barely heard her though, he was too busy looking at one on her knee.

 

“That one I got when the guy I was chasing knocked me down. Really. You’re worrying too much. I only have 6 major ones anyway.” He stood up and looked her right in the eyes.

 

“You’re getting really defensive… who are you trying to protect, Liv?”

 

“No one! If anyone touched me, I’d end it right away, no matter how sorry they were!” Her voice was nearly at shouting level in frustration. “Is there a reason you’re here at 5 in the morning, other to admire my marks?” 

 

“Who is it? At least let me talk to them.” He pushed, completely ignoring her question.

 

“So you can beat the crap out of them for allegedly hurting me when they did nothing wrong, no thanks.”

 

“Fine.” He walked away.

 

“Where do you think you’re going?”

 

“To your bedroom.”

 

“And what do you expect to find in there?”

 

“Your abuser.”

 

“The non-existent one? All you are going to find is a tired, annoyed,  _ person _ , not someone you see as a perp, trust me.” He still walked to her door.

 

“El, stop!” She pulled him away from her door.

 

“I’m just worried about you.”

 

“Then worry about my job, not about the one person that makes me happy, please.”

 

“They don’t hurt you?”

 

“No… you know them! You trust this person. Please leave us alone.”

 

“Who is it, Liv?”

 

She shakes her head at him. “One minute.” She slips into her bedroom, and he can tell that she is waking the bastard, whoever he is, and goes to the living room to wait for her to come back. He waits 5 minutes.

 

***

 

“You ready?” Olivia asks, tugging on a shirt, deciding staying in her robe isn’t the best idea.

 

“I still don’t see why we have to do this. Especially at fucking 5 am. It’s none of his damn business.”

 

“I know, I’m sorry. You would have had to get up in an hour or so anyway.” 

 

“I don’t want to correct that idiot though. I don’t think we should have to out our relationship just because he can’t take your word.”

 

“Just be glad he’s being careful about abuse. You know that most abuse victims don’t mention the abuse and if it gets noticed, they deny it.”

 

“Yeah, yeah.”

 

“So, are you ready?”

 

“Yeah, let’s do this.” 

 

“Thanks.” Olivia says.

 

***

 

“Alex?” the name comes out of Elliot's throat in a strangled noise. How is she dating her?

 

“Can I go back to bed now?” the frankly annoyed blonde asks.

 

“No! What’s with all of Liv’s bruises?”

 

“Take your shirt off.” both Elliot’s and Liv’s eyebrows raise.

 

“What?”

 

“Now!”

 

“Fine, you don’t have to be bossy.” he grumbles, still not sure what the hell she wants with his shirt. He removes the clothing and hands it to her.

 

“No, you keep that.” Alex says, pushing his hand back. “Look down at your right shoulder.”

 

“It’s a bruise.”

 

“Where’d you get it? Did Kathy beat you up?”

 

“Um… I got that one when a perp threw a chair at me.”

 

“And this mark here?” Alex asks, grabbing his arm and pointing to a small scar. 

 

“The guy threw me through a window. I needed 10 stitches.” 

 

“And this one on your back?”

 

“The guy I was giving chase when the guy whacked me with a tire iron. I get your point, Alex.”

 

“Good, now do you still think I’m abusing your partner?”

 

“No.”

 

“Good, I’m going to bed so that I can sleep another hour before I have to deal with you again.” Alex said before leaving.

 

“Why wouldn't you tell me your dating Cabot?”

 

“Did you already forget you just spent the last 20 minutes accusing her of abusing me? Just tell me what the case is and pray that we’ll forgive you sometime in this millennium.” 

 

Elliot swallowed and he felt a knot in his stomach at Olivia’s words. She was right after all, and he really hoped that they would be okay.

 

“I’m sorry, Liv.” She nodded at him tightly.

 

“See you downstairs in 5 minutes.”

 

He nodded and left, wishing that he had never gotten that call this morning…

 

***

 

It was a week and a half later and two cases before either Olivia or Alex talked to Elliot about anything other than work. He still remembers what he said to her. The squad had been eating Chinese food in the precinct after they had won their case and the perp had accepted a 25 year deal.

 

“Hey, El. Check out this fortune.” Liv said.

 

She tossed him the paper. He slowly unfolded it, read it, then looked at Olivia who gave him a small nod as if to say, “Yeah, we’re okay.” He smiled and read the words again.

 

_ Make sure to forgive those who deserve it most. _


End file.
